Beginning of Life
center|350px Beginning of Life ist eine Kurzgeschichte und handelt davon, wie das mit dem Einsatz der Atorika genau stattfand, und wie diese Tat einer Maske, der Ignika, die Kraft gab sich einen eigenen Toa-Körper zu schaffen. Wichtig: Da in diesem Universum alles anders verlief, war Kiani niemals ein Mitglied der Toa Mangai, sondern wurde zum Herrscher der Provinz Cathargis. ---- Das Universum wurde von einem Hellen Strahl erfüllt. Brutaka sah die Handlungen des Universums an sich vorbeiziehen. Er sah die Kriege, den Großen Krieg, den Krieg mit der Bruderschaft, den Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg und landete schließlich in einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Am Beginn des Universums. Vor ihm stand eine Toa, Helryx, und redete mit einem ihm unbekannten Wesen. Als Helryx ihn bemerkte sah sie ihn verwirrt an. "Wer bist du?" Fragte die Toa verwundert. "Helryx? Du kennst mich nicht? Ich bin doch einer der Mitglieder des Ordens." Antwortete Brutaka, und der Fragende Blick auf Helryx´ Gesicht erzählte ihm, dass sein Wunsch fehlgeschlagen war. Die Geburt der Makuta war verhindert, jedoch haben die Makuta damals so sehr ins Schicksal eingegriffen, dass nun alles anders verläuft. *** Es war auf Voya Nui, tief unten in der Kammer des Lebens. Die Großen Wesen sahen sich die Maske an und legten sie dann unter eine glaskuppel. Sie verschlossen die Glaskuppel mit einem Siegel aus Protodermis. Dann verschwanden die Wesen und hinterließen eine Nachricht. Es war die Kanohi Ignika, die sie dort abgelagert hatten und sie gebann golden zu strahlen. Sie strahlte so hell, dass der ganze Raum einen moment lang von purem Licht erleuchtet wurde. Als das Licht verschwand stand eine Gestalt dort, wo gerade noch die Ignika lag. Der Glasbehälter war zerstört. Toa Ignika war geboren. "Es wird Zeit, dass hier jemand die Führung übernimmt!" Sagte Toa Ignika, mit der gewissheit in der Stimme, dass sein Leben vom Gleichgewicht des Universums abhängt. Er begab sich aus der Kammer des Lebens und bevor er sich versah lag er auf dem Boden. Ein Wesen, nein ein Lichtstrahl, zischte an ihm vorbei, doch das Problem war schnell gelöst. Wenige Sekunden später lag ein Toter Wächter, Umbra, auf dem Boden. "Es ist höchste Zeit!" Sagte Toa Ignika und machte sich auf den Weg. Mitten auf seinem Weg begann es zu regnen. Toa Ignika suchte sich einen Schutz. Es war eine dunkle Höhle, doch aus dieser Höhle schien ein Licht. Toa Ignika bewegte sich auf dieses Licht zu und sah die Siluhette einer Matoranerin. "Komm nur rein, ich hab dich schon erwartet, Kanohi Ignika." Sagte die Matoranerin. "Woher kennst du mich?" Fragte Toa Ignika und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. "Ich kenne jeden, der diese Höhle betritt." Antwortete die Matoranerin. "Wer bist du?" Fragte Toa Ignika. "Mein Name ist Mitarma. Aber weiteres muss dich nicht interessieren. Der Wind des Schicksals hat dich hier her geweht. Und ich weiß wohin er dich noch alles wehen wird. Deine Bestimmung ist sehr komplex. Du wirst es nicht leicht haben." "Was besagt meine Bestimmung?" Fragte Ignika. "Ich kann dir deine Zukunft nicht prophezeien, Maske. Eines kann ich dir jedoch raten. Es wird die Zeit kommen, an der du nicht weiter weißt. Wenn diese Zeit gekommen ist, musst du zu mir zurückkehren! Es ist deine einzige Chance!" Sagte die Matoranerin und setzte sich. "Der Regen wird nachlassen. Bewege dich in Richtung norden und beeil dich, bevor sie kommen!" "Wer ist 'sie'?" Fragte Toa Ignika. "Ich darf die Zukunft nicht Prophezeien!" Sagte Mitarma und zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf den Ausgang. *** Brutaka befand sich mitten in der Schlacht. Neben ihm war sein Team, die Toa Mangai und die Toa Hagah. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich an die letzten drei Jahre zurück. Es ging alles so wahnsinnig schnell. Er kam in diesem Universum an, das seines war, er hatte alles falsch gemacht. Und ehe man sich versah stand Toa Ignika an der Macht, niemand wusste genau wie es geschah, aber der Legende zufolge sollte ein Mächtiger Krieger an die Stelle des Herrschers treten. Und egal wer gegen diesen Toa Ignika antrat, Ignika triumpfierte. Nun sah er wie sein Team die Provinz Gahkran angriff. "Schnell hier rüber!" Hört er Jadekaiser schreien. Brutaka sah, wie die Wachen von Toa Ignika sein Team mit Pfeilen beschoss. Er musste handeln. Er holte weit aus und schleuderte einen Blitz aus Elektrizität auf die Wachen. Nun war der Weg frei. "Los beeilt euch, bevor die Wachen wieder aufwachen und alarm schlagen!" Sagte Brutaka. "Ach, um die brauchen wir uns nicht zu kümmern! Die schlafen tief und fest!" Sagte Nuhkor, dessen Maske nun aufhörte zu leuchten. Er sah seine Freunde an uns sagte nur "Maske des Schlafes, ziemlich nützlich im Kampf!" Die Toa drangen bis zur Festung vor. Sie hinterließen eine Spur aus Toten oder schlafenden Wachen. Kailani, Nidhiki und Nuhkor übernahmen die rechte Front, während Tuyet, Naho, Lhikan und Jadekaiser zur linken Seite eilten. Brutaka lief direkt auf das Haupttor zu. "Massive Protodermis!" Sagte er leise, als er das Tor berührte. "Da haben wir doch ein paar Methoden!" Sagte Brutaka und sah sein Team an. Gleichzeitig öffneten sich vor ihm, der linken und der rechten Front drei Dimensionstore und endeten direkt in der Herrschaftskammer von Toa Ignika. Nun war der Augenblick der Entscheidung gekommen. Die Toa mussten sich dem Kampf stellen. Brutaka dachte scharf nach. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Diese Worte schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Er fand keine Lösung. Die nächsten Momente bekam Brutaka nicht mit, es ging zu schnell. Alles was er wusste, war dass sich Naho, Nuhkor, Nidhiki und Tuyet auf Toa Ignika stürzten. Er wollte sie warnen, er kannte die Maske, er war einst ihr Wächter. Doch sie lagen schon tot auf dem Boden. "Mitarma hat mich vor euch gewarnt!" Sagte Toa Ignika und stand von dem Gläsernen Thron auf. Brutaka stellte sich vor sein Team. "Kämpfe mit mir, Ignika, Kämpfe mit jemandem, der deine Kräfte kennt! Verschone meine Freunde!" Sagte Brutaka und öffnete ein Dimensionstor hinter den Toa. Er sah die Toa kurz an und nickte ihnen zu. "Geht nur, falls ich sterbe komme ich vielleicht in das Universum zurück, aus dem ich einst kam." Schweren herzens gingen Lhikan und Jadekaiser durch das Dimensionsportal, doch Brutaka öffnete es eine Sekunde zu früh. Lhikan wurde dadurch, dass sich das Tor schloss in zwei Teile geteilt. Brutaka verlor dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Ignika. Die Toa Hagah standen in der Gegend, hin und her gerissen zwischen ihren Gefühlen. Kualus half Brutaka auf und die Toa formierten sich hinter Brutaka. Vor ihnen stand nun nurnoch Toa Ignika. Brutaka holte mit seiner Klinge aus, doch wurde von Kualus´ Speer durchbohrt. Brutaka drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu den Toa Hagah um. "Uns blieb keine Wahl. Er ist zu stark!" Sagte Kualus traurig und sah zu wie Brutaka sterbend auf den Boden sank. ENDE Siehe wie es weitergeht in Shadows of the Past Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte